emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03320
}} is the 3,322nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 29 November, 2002. Plot Part 1 Emily and Paddy arrive home from Hawaii, they unload their bags from the taxi and enter the Post Office. Viv greets them. Emily shows Viv her Wedding ring that was bought in Hawaii. Viv tells them about Angie's death. In Mill Cottage Ray tells Ashley that the Church restoration is on track. Ashley tells Ray that the Tate's have donated a stained glass window - Ray seems unimpressed. Louise comes in to say hello. Ashley leaves. They talk about Gloria's victory - Louise asks Ray to come to the pub that evening to see Gloria in action but he has to work at the club. He asks her whether she is still worried about the message she received - she is. Ray says he will buy her a new phone. She jokingly asks if the offer to move to Tuscany is still open. Ray says it's too late and leaves for work. Louise receives another message after he has gone, it reads the same as the last , "Welcome Home Gorgeous". In Farrers Cottage, Eric is on the phone - it is someone wanting to talk to Gloria but Eric puts them off. Gloria has come downstairs, after a lie in. Eric suggests they spend the day together but she has lots to do. In the Vets surgery Nicola talks to a farmer on the phone - she explains Zoe can't come to see the sheep because she is pregnant and that Paddy will go to see them tomorrow. Paddy enters wondering why no one phoned him to tell him Rhona left in a hurry but Nicola and Zoe say they have managed fine. In Tenants House Andy and Robert talk about Jack and Diane's relationship. They are worried about what they have started! Jack comes downstairs in his dressing gown and announces he is taking the day off because he's so knackered! In the vets, Paddy is worried about how much work has been put off since he has been away and wonders whether he should start back straight away. Emily comes in and says he shouldn't. She asks Nicola whether there has been any post for them - Nicola gives it to her. There appears to be nothing from the fostering people and then Zoe remembers that they had a letter from the Local Authority. Nicola begins to look for it. In the Woolpack Diane and Louise are behind the bar and Viv stands talking to them. Diane tells Louise how much she has been missed - she says the beer mats with her face on them have all been pinched and she is still the most popular cover girl from the calendar. Diane is joking but Louise takes it more seriously. They talk about Angie - Viv mentions the kids will get a massive pay out because Angie was on duty when she died. At the Vets, Nicola is still trying to find the letter from the Local Authority. When she finds it Paddy is too scared to open it. Nicola grabs it off him to open herself. They have been accepted. Paddy and Emily are over the moon but Zoe finds the news upsetting and walks off. At Tenants House, Diane has come round to wind up Andy and Robert about her relationship with Jack. Her and Jack thank the boys for getting them back together. The boys are shocked. Jack and Diane finally tell them they are joking. In the sitting room at Smithy Cottage, Emily takes off her necklace with Butch's wedding ring on it. She puts it in a box and places it in a draw. Then she kisses the ring that Paddy has given her. In the Woolpack, Viv is still at the bar trying to get served and Louise is behind the bar rushed off her feet. Terry comes in and Louise is suspicious that he sent her the text. Paddy and Emily are unpacking. The door goes and it is Bill. He tells them he has an emergency placement foster child and asks them how they would mind starting tomorrow. In the Woolpack Terry offers to give Louise a hand behind the bar - she refuses. Diane comes back. Terry leaves because Louise has upset him but he leaves his mobile on the bar. Louise goes into the back room to get her mobile so that she can check whether he sent her the message or not but when she goes back in to the bar Terry has already come back for it. Part 2 Paddy and Emily discuss what they are going to do whilst Bill is out of the room. When he comes back in they agree to foster the child. In the Woolpack Louise asks Diane about strange text messages but they are interrupted by Gloria entering the bar. She gets a round of applause and a bottle of champagne is opened. Gloria does a speech thanking everyone for their support. Ashley sees that Eric looks unhappy - he suggests he could go to London with Gloria but Eric says he has a life of his own here. At Wishing Well Cottage Cain waits for Lisa to go into the house before he makes his way to Holdgate Farm. He goes to a window and begins to break in. In the Woolpack back room, Louise shows Diane her text messages. She has had 10 messages saying "Welcome Home gorgeous" and 5 saying "You're Dead Gorgeous". Diane says it's probably kids messing around. In Holdgate Cain is in Angie's bedroom. He lies on her bed and cries. In the Woolpack, Zoe and Paddy talk - she tells him she is still putting the baby up for adoption. Emily comes in and Jack comes over to them to congratulate them about the fostering. Terry comes in and Louise apologises for what happened before. He tells her he isn't interested. At Farrers Cottage, the phone goes and Eric answers. It is someone wanting to make a big order. Gloria knows who it is and it becomes apparent that Gloria has got the business for him. He isn't pleased. Lisa enters Cain's bedroom. She asks him to go inside the house and tells him his dinner will be ready in ten minutes. He says he isn't hungry but thanks her. Paddy and Emily are having their dinner. They are excited about the fostering. In the Woolpack, Diane convinces Louise to go home and throw her phone away. Viv and Bob stick up for Terry saying that he wouldn't hassle Louise. At Farrers Cottage, Gloria is packing for London. Eric is upset that she is taking everything and so will have no need to come back. Gloria tries to convince him that she loves him. At Mill Cottage Louise is in her dressing gown. She gets another text message saying "You're Dead Gorgeous". Bolan barks, which frightens her. She locks all the doors but remains scared. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes